Study the safety and efficacy of ethynylestradiol (Estinyl R) and conjugated equine estrogens (Premarin R) as postcoital contraceptive agents at the Medical Care Center of the Medical Outpatient Department of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology of Magee-Women's Hospital.